A technology of displaying, as an action status of a copying action on a monitor, overall progress information and a progress status for each data is hitherto known.
With such a technology, a progress status of each data that is being copied to a hard disk drive is displayed on a monitor at a display part for optical discs, and the overall progress status is displayed on the monitor at a display part for hard disks. With this, while copying, it is possible to visually confirm how far copying of data has been completed at present, which data is currently being copied, and how much uncopied data is remaining, immediately.
However, in the technology described above, the overall progress status and the progress status (individual progress status) of each data that is being copied have been each displayed in separate areas within a screen.
Thus, an object of the present embodiment is to provide a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program enabling saving space for a progress display, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
In order to achieve the above described object, for example, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having store thereon an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus configured to indicate a progress status of a task including a series of multiple steps. The non-transitory computer-readable storage medium causes the computer to function as progress display means configured to display, at a predetermined display part, a progress indicator indicating the progress status of the task. The progress indicator includes an overall progress display area configured to indicate a progress of the task overall, and an individual progress display area configured to indicate a progress of the multiple steps themselves included in the task. In addition, the individual progress display area is displayed within the overall progress display area.
With the above described configuration example, the progress of the task overall and the progress of each individual step can be displayed in a space-saving manner.
In another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to display a progress status using one that is a gauge type which lengthens depending on the progress.
With the above described configuration example, the progress status can be presented to a user in an intuitive and easily understandable manner.
In still another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to indicate, in an identifiable manner on the overall progress display area, which step is being processed among the steps included in the task, and indicate, in an identifiable manner on the individual progress display area, which sub-step is being processed among multiple sub-steps included in the step that is being processed.
With the above described configuration example, the current progress status can be presented to the user in a more easily understandable manner.
In still another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to display the overall progress display area such that the overall progress display area is divided for each of the multiple steps included in the task. Furthermore, the individual progress display area may be displayed inside an area related to a step that is being processed within the divided overall progress display area.
With the above described configuration example, it is possible to present to the user, which step is a step that is being processed and an individual progress thereof, in an easily understandable manner.
In still another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to display, within the divided overall progress display area, an area related to a step that is being processed such that at least one of shape, size, and color of the area is different from an area related to other steps. Furthermore, an overall progress display area related to a step that is being processed may be transformed and displayed so as to be lengthened or expanded, and the overall progress display area may be transformed and displayed so as to be shortened or contracted when the step ends. Furthermore, the individual progress display area may be displayed inside the lengthened overall progress display area.
With the above described configuration example, it becomes possible to display a step that is currently being processed in a highlighted manner, and easily notify the user about the progress status in an intuitive manner.
In still another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to indicate, in the overall progress display area, a total number of steps included in the task.
With the above described configuration example, since the total number of steps is indicated, the progress status can be presented in a more understandable manner.
In still another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to display, in a distinguishable manner, an overall display area related to a processed step and an overall display area related to an unprocessed step.
With the above described configuration example, it is possible to present how far the overall steps have been processed to the user in an easily understandable manner.
In still another configuration example, the progress display means may be configured to change a display position of the individual progress display area within the progress indicator depending on which step is being executed among the multiple steps included in the task.
With the above described configuration example, the progress status can be presented in an easily understandable manner.
The information processing program described above may be stored in any type of computer-readable storage medium (e.g., a flexible disk, a hard disk, an optical disc, a magneto-optical disc, a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a magnetic tape, a semiconductor memory card, a ROM, and a RAM, etc.).
With the present embodiment, an overall progress status of a task including multiple steps, and individual progress status of each of the steps can be displayed in a space-saving manner.